ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 12.5
This is Chapter 12.5 from the Ouran High School Host Club Manga series. Chapter Summary The story takes place 8 years ago when Ranka is 27 years old and still dressing primarily as a man. He works as a liquor store employee and Haruhi is seven years old, with long hair and bangs. She goes to Izumino District 3 Grade School. Kotoko has been deceased for three years. Ranka is his usual cheerful self while asking Haruhi about a certain note from the school. Haruhi simply answers, “paper.” Ranka adds that it's a note for parents to come the school’s Open House. He keeps talking about the Open House, but Haruhi interrupts him by asking, “Dad, you’re not eating? Does the soup taste badly?” so he hurriedly eats his soup and says the food is very tasty. Haruhi apologizes for the egg roll which did not turn out too well, but Ryouji says that it's tasty, too. There then appears a side note from Bisco Hatori stating that Haruhi's cooking only included rice, soup and egg roll while Ryoji cooks the main dish. Ranka continues to brag about Haruhi’s miso soup and egg roll. Haruhi finishes eating, then prepares to go to her room to do homework; however, as she's leaving, he grabs her and asks why Haruhi didn’t say anything about the Open House at her school. Haruhi struggles to escape and he calls Haruhi a “bad girl" and asks what she did about the notification, saying that she shouldn’t claim that she forgot it and that he got a copy from his friend, Yuta. Haruhi explains that Ranka doesn't rest properly because he puts in a lot of overtime at work. A quick flashback shows a listless Ranka who looks like he's about to faint. Ranka argues that he could have taken a day off and made up work on another day. Haruhi screams, “No! You can’t come! Dad can’t come to the Open House!” Haruhi’s words shock her dad. Ranka takes a framed picture of Kotoko and sobs on it, thinking that Haruhi is going through a rebellious state. Back at work, he shares his thoughts with the store’s manager who jokes that Haruhi’s acting the way she is because Rankai is gay. Ranka becomes angry and grabs the store manager’s neck and explains that he was originally bisexual, but after Kotoko died, he swore that he would never love another woman. Ranka continues to come up with excuses for Haruhi's behavior, such as her being afraid of being bullied. The store manager tells Ranka to stop hallucinating, adding that since he made Ranka work so hard, he might also be held responsible for Haruhi's feelings on the matter, but does not believe that Haruhi is going through the “rebellious state.” He suggests that Ranka think about improving their father-daughter communications and allows him to go home early. It's revealed that Ranka never finished high school. When Haruhi returns from school that day, she finds her dad dressed in a manly business suit. She asks, “What’s going on, sitting on top of the kotatsu with that outfit?” Ranka replies that he thought of showing Haruhi his “manly side” from time to time and wonders if she likes him that way. Haruhi says not really, that all sides are the same to her. Back at Ranka’s workplace, he still ponders why Haruhi won't let him attend the Open House. At the ongoing Open House, two women who look like mothers tell Haruhi that they're sad that Ryoji didn't attend and describe him as a "pretty daddy." Haruhi looks at other children happily talking about their families with their moms and dads. Later that night, the store’s manager brings Ranka home, intoxicated. Once inside, Ranka hugs Haruhi and Haruhi notices that her dad smells like alcohol. The store manager explains to Haruhi that not being able to go to the Open House was a big shock to Ranka, so she should be sure to invite her father to attend the next time there's an Open House at school. Haruhi replies that she won't, shocking Ranka further. Haruhi explains that she'd rather he rest at home because he's always so tired. That way, they can spend the whole day together when they're both free. Hearing these words, Ranka hugs Haruhi tighter. He says that it was difficult for him to understand Haruhi's insistence that he not come to the Open House, but knows now that it's just Haruhi's way of showing her love for him. A few days later, Ranka gets the day off and picks up Haruhi from school. He tells her that they will spend the entire day togher, to which Haruhi agrees, holding onto her father’s hand as they walk together back to their house. Characters In Order of Appearance Category:Chapters